Hilina 'I Au
by Liz210
Summary: To catch a dangerous drug dealer, Five-0 will have to do something that no one saw coming. At what cost will the team go to rid the streets of Hawaii of an unstable drug? And why is Steve getting married? Sequel to "Elua Minuke"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all! Thanks for clicking on this story! :)**

**This is a sequel to my first H50 story "Elua Minuke", so to understand everything you'll need to read that. I hope you enjoy it!**

**This takes place nine months after "Elua Minuke" and Steve and Taylor are together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just My OC Taylor. :)**

Chapter 1

"I don't think I can do this." Steve says as he looks at himself in the mirror with a small frown. Danny comes up behind him and pats his shoulder, smiling and shaking his head.

"No, you can't. You would rather blow up houses with grenades and total my car."

"I've never totaled your car!" Steve argued.

"Maybe not personally, but I'm still holding you responsible." The laughter died down for a few seconds and the two were thankful for the lighthearted moment before things got real serious.

In less than an hour Steve would be diving head first into uncharted waters, as the latest case Five-0 was working on called for a deep cover that not only guaranteed his spot in the ring of a notoriously dangerous drug and weapons smuggler but required him to partner with the one person he didn't want put in harm's way.

Too bad he couldn't talk Taylor out of it.

"You have the rings?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I have the rings. Why would I not have the rings? What am I? Ten?" Danny patted the breast pocket of his suit shirt for good measure. "Relax, Steven, you're just getting married. It's not like the entire place is under surveillance to keep an eye out for a very dangerous man who, as it so happens, smuggles drugs and weapons into this great State, with the intent of making sure you pull off your end of the bargain and deliver a sample of a new and highly unstable drug that's running havoc the streets."

Steve blinked a few times, then shook his head. "Anything else you want to add?"

Danny thought for a second then continued, "Oh, yes. Your bride is a woman who saved your life nine months ago and-"

"You two ready?" Chin asked as he walked in.

"Ready as I'll ever be." muttered Steve. He walked ahead, leaving Chin and Danny behind. At Chin's questioning look, Danny replied, "I think he's still beating himself up for getting Taylor into the middle of this whole thing."

"How many times do we have to tell him it isn't his fault?"

Danny lifted a shoulder. "Until this case is wrapped up and they both come out unharmed." _Or at least Taylor does._ He adds to himself.

* * *

"I've made a mistake, haven't I?"

Kono turned around at the shaky voice of Taylor, finishing pinning her hair up. "I can't answer that."

"I felt like I was doing the right thing, helping you guys, but I wasn't expecting this." Taylor motioned the the white dress that brushed the floor. "What if I mess it all up? People could die, Kono."

"You've been training with Steve for, what, the last six or seven months? You're a pretty good fighter and you know a lot about handling a gun." says Kono. She walks over and helps Taylor pin her hair up before placing the flower crown on top of her head. "Steve will make sure that you won't be apart of any thing major. You're just a key piece of his cover for all of this."

Catherine joins the two a few minutes later, dressed like Kono in a knee length blue dress with thin straps and hair in an updo. The ceremony was taking place on the beach so they didn't wear shoes, but they had sandals for the reception afterwards. Taylor picked them out knowing that two Five-0 members would need to be able to carry their weapons for this. Plus it was kind of nice for them to be her bridesmaids, even if the wedding wasn't a real one. They had grown close over the last nine months.

"I talked with HPD at the hotel. They haven't seen any of the men on our watch list but will keep us updated throughout the ceremony." Cath says. "You look beautiful, Taylor. Are you ready?"

"Thank you." Taylor looked at herself one last time in the mirror before nodding. "Yes. I'm ready."

Music could be heard playing as the three women waited in a back foyer behind closed doors that led to the beach. At the cue, Kono walked through the door as two plainclothes officers opened it. A few beats later Catherine followed and finally Taylor when the three person band played her entrance song.

The gathering was medium sized, made up of mostly, if not all, HPD officers. She was told not to tell anyone she knew about this, meaning her coworkers and with her not having any family of friends that was easy. It's not like she wanted anyone there for this anyway.

The wedding, the marriage, was all fake. But her feelings for Steve were very real. They had been together "officially" for two months as she wanted to take things slow following what happened with Jesse Thomas trying and nearly succeeding in killing her. She knew that McGarrett wasn't like any other guys she dated in the past; he was a good natured, loving, kind and caring man who has served this country with honor. Plus he was a cop so she knew she couldn't go wrong this time. Regardless Taylor didn't want to dive into another relationship and the SEAL was fine with that.

Steve had asked her out after a couple of the self defense lessons he taught her. Even though it was mostly him telling her what and how to do something since he was still recovering from his injuries at the time. She picked up on things quickly.

Taylor smiled as she joined Steve up front. "Just like we rehearsed." he whispered with smile of his own.

"Just like we rehearsed."

Six weeks ago Five-0 caught wind of a new drug that was highly unstable. They didn't have any leads as to where it came from until a dealer in Oahu OD'd. They realized that the new drug was being distributed by a person only known as The Serpent because they gave a tainted supply free to any dealer knowing that they would end up dead since they sampled it first. The Serpent would then take over their turf and sell the non-tainted substance to any one willing to pay the high dollars.

The drug, which they call "Venom", is very addictive and causes hallucinations. So far there have been less than ten cases of OD's and six where the user resulted to violence. Four of them have ended in death. Unfortunately the numbers continue to rise.

When word got out that The Serpent needed someone trained in combat for a much bigger strike that was unknown, McGarrett had the team put together a profile of him to fit the requirements. A meeting was set but the person whom Steve met with recognized him as Five-0.

Unarmed and with a gun pointed at his head, Steve went with the backup plan that he didn't tell anyone else.

He was a dirty cop looking to make money on the side. The story was bought and things were going well until the next meeting when the lackey, per The Serpent's instructions, asked who his lady was. Steve refused to bring Taylor into this. He should've known the they would be keeping him under surveillance. He tried to say that she wasn't anyone to worry about but when they said they would kill her he said that she was his girlfriend and he was going to ask her to marry him.

They weren't expecting that.

Neither was he.

But it has gotten the team closer to catching The Serpent than they could have imagined. Taylor was unsure if she could pull off what they were asking, for her to go undercover with Steve, but after taking a few days to think about it she agreed.

Now here he was, standing on a beach with the sun setting behind the sea, holding hands with the woman who was about to become his wife. As far as The Serpent knew, that is.

Could he really pull this off? It was something different when he went undercover alone or with someone who was trained. But Taylor? She had been through a lot all ready and now she was going undercover with him to take down a criminal.

"May I have the rings?" Steve was brought from his thoughts as Danny gave him the ring. He repeated the vows from the minister and slid the ring on Taylor's finger and she repeated the action.

The minister said a few more words before pronouncing them husband and wife. "You may kiss the bride."

The kiss was passionate. The feeling overwhelming.

Even if it was just for show.

"I happily present to you Mr. and Mrs. Steve McGarrett."

The crowd applauded as Steve and Taylor broke apart, each gasping for air. Steve picked Taylor up in his arms as he carried her down the aisle and into the hotel. Her laughs stopped as he kissed her again. "Mrs. McGarrett. I'm going to enjoy the sound of that."

"You aren't the only one." she says as she breaks away for a moment. It was only when they arrived to the reception area that Steve sat Taylor down.

"Where's the photographer?" Taylor asks looking around the room. The "photographer" was actually an HPD officer who was keeping an eye out for any sign of The Serpent's lackey's. And the "videographer" and recording the entire thing for the team to comb over later.

"She should be here by now." Steve furrowed his brow. "I'll ask Danny."

She nodded. It was only when she turned around that she spotted her. "Wait. There she is, across the room."

"Okay, I think everyone is in place." Steve offered his hand and led Taylor over to their table in the front of the ball room.

The plan was for The Serpent to send one man to the wedding to drop off something that Steve would need for the part of a plan he was unaware of-he would be told the next day the Where and When since he all ready knew the What: to deliver the two kilos of unstable drugs that HPD recovered from the deceased dealer.

The lackey would set it on the table of gifts, wrapped in white with a dark green bow-the color of The Serpent. After the "guests" had left, Steve and Taylor would send the "gifts" up to the room where they would been staying for a week.

If this night went without a hitch, Five-0 would be a step closer to catching The Serpent.

* * *

A mile off shore, away from the wedding party, stood a man on the port side of a boat. He held a pair of high grade binoculars to his eyes, not wanting to miss a thing.

"Everything is all set, sir. The package is in place." said a man in a brave voice, though his knees were trembling nervously.

A man in a long trench coat nodded before replying in a raspy voice. "And you are sure that everything else I require is in place?"

"Yes, sir. You have full control of the device." the lackey paused as he carefully considered his next words. "If I may sir, why Five-0?"

The man fought the urge to shoot the incompetent man right there and let the sharks bumping the boat feed on his bullet ridden body. But he knew that the more men he had under him, the harder and longer it would take Five-0 to get to him. He smiled.

"They took what was rightfully mine away from me. I am simply returning the favor."

**I hope to hear you're thoughts on this. It's my first sequel and since I had so much fun writing Taylor I knew I had to do another story with her. :)**

**Here's the dresses Taylor picked out. Remove (): (http) :/( www) . (polyvore) (hilinai_au_c1) / (set?id=115003026)**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter: link on my profile.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks all who've favorited/followed this story and to the ones who took the time to review. You all are the best! And for that here's a full chapter of Steve/Taylor.**

**Does anyone out there have a good ship name for them? I'd love to hear it!**

**IMPORTANT: I have a poll regarding this story on my profile that I need you all to vote in. Please take a minute to do so. Thank you.**

Chapter 2

The evening had gone on without a hitch, as planned. The lackey showed up as expected but expertly avoided any of the cameras, maybe suspecting something on cautious orders. Regardless the night ended on a high note as the "gift" the man dropped off would more than likely hold his fingerprints since he didn't wear gloves.

She sighed as she sat down on a plush couch. Now dressed in a shorts and a tank top, Taylor asked, "Did you find anything?"

Steve sat back against the couch next to her and waited a few moments before replying. For some reason he had yet to change out of his suit pants and tee shirt. "No. Danny took the box to HQ and I," he held out a small device that was the gift. "don't know what this is."

Taylor held out her hand and McGarrett hesitated. When he finally gave her the small device, slightly smaller than the length of her thumb, she turned it over a few times before stopping. "It kinda looks like a high tech USB. I used a lot of them in college but there's something different about this one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this part here, say it's suppose to go into a computer, is too small. Maybe half the size too small?" Taylor gives the item back. "Maybe you should get someone to look at it?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell Danny when we see him later." Steve places the device on the side table just at the phone in the room rang. "Are you expecting a call?"

Taylor shook her head. She listened to Steve answer after another ring. The conversation was short and Steve slightly furrowed his brows as he hung up. "That was the front desk. They said that there is a package for the newly married couple."

"Newly married couple? Why would they-" Taylor stopped when she remembered that they were talking about her and Steve. "Oh," she smiled halfway.

Knowing that the only guests at the wedding were HPD officers and that The Serpent's man had already dropped off his item, both Steve and Taylor wondered who dropped off the package and why so late.

"Should we have an officer look at it first?"

McGarrett shook his head as he thought. "No. I'll go down there. This may be another test. Could be from The Serpent himself." Steve grabbed his phone and headed for the door.

"I'm coming with you." said Taylor as she slipped on her shoes and pulled on a hoodie jacket. It was colder in the lobby than it was the honeymoon suite that they booked.

Steve protested right away but Taylor stopped him before he could make his case. "We just got married, Steve. Don't you think I wouldn't want to leave your side?" she says. Putting on her best puppy dog face, she waited for him to cave.

"I'm just going to the desk; you'll be safe up here if it is a test."

"I'll be safe with you, too, won't I? Please? I don't want to be up here alone," and that was the truth. Even though nine months had gone by, she still had flashbacks to Jesse trying to kill her. To her keeping Steve alive while he was trapped in the pool. To nearly drowning. To Ron Hawkes beating a captive Steve after he kidnapped them.

And she wasn't sleeping much either, what with her nightmares becoming more frequent. But Steve didn't know that since when ever they slept together at each others home, she would get up when the SEAL fell asleep. Then for a few hours she would busy herself until she heard him stirring, sometimes getting back under the covers and telling him that everything was all right.

"Fine. But I'll do the talking."

They took the elevator down to the lobby and walked to the front desk, passing a bellhop along the way. Once there an older man with greying hair greeted them with a thick Hawaiian accent. "How may I help you, sir?"

"I'm here about a package that was left for us."

"Name?" the man asks as he eyed the couple.

"Steve and Taylor McGarrett."

He typed a few keys on his computer before smiling. "Ah, the newlyweds! I offer my congratulations to you both! Let me go get your package." he said before taking his leave.

It wasn't long before the man returned with a square box that sit easily in the palm of his hand. Steve noticed right away that there was no label or card with it. "Who dropped this off?"

"I don't know. They didn't leave a name; just said to give it to the newlyweds."

"Was it a man or woman? What did they look like?"

"Steve-" said Taylor as she tried to get his attention.

"I am very sorry, sir. I started my shift after the delivery and was told to inform you of this." said the man as gently as he could. There was a 9mm gun resting against the small of his back that he desperately wanted to use, but he had his orders and killing either McGarrett wasn't one of them. Not yet anyway.

"Steve, let's just go. It's not important." Taylor placed her hands on McGarrett's arm and softly pulled him away from the desk. "C'mon babe."

A few minutes later they arrived back in their room. Taylor removed her jacket and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She then slid out of her shoes and went for her purse. Just when she was checking her phone she noticed that her suitcase wasn't the way she left it.

Going over to get a closer look at things she saw that her laptop case was partly unzipped. Not sure what that meant, other than nothing good, she left the bedroom and went to find Steve.

"There you are. I was just about to open it." says Steve when he heard Taylor come up behind him. He hadn't turned around. He didn't see the confused look on her face so he was surprised when she said, "How about a shower first?"

When he faced Taylor he knew right away that something was wrong. Taylor placed a finger in front of her lips and grabbed his arm, leading him to the large bathroom. Turning on the both taps for the double shower, Taylor let out a shaky breathe.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know if it's my paranoia or the adrenaline finally wearing off from these last few weeks-" she had to stop herself from rambling. Taylor ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit.

"When he and I were together, I always had this feeling that I was being watched. I had my shower run at all hours more times than not because I thought he could see and hear me when he wasn't over. It's strange, I know." Steve nodded knowing that she was referring to Jesse Thomas. "So for the longest time I've, I don't know, been ultra aware of who I'm around."

"Okay, Taylor, I get that. But what's going on? You're pale,"

"In the lobby, there was a bellhop watching me. And that man who helped us at the desk, with the thick accent? It was like he was threatened by something. I don't know." Taylor then points towards the bedroom. "And when I got to the bedroom I noticed that my suitcase had been rummaged through and my laptop case was opened."

Taylor lowered her voice more and it shook with each word she spoke. "I hope I'm just paranoid, Steve, I really do, but what if these people you're after are listening? Or watching?"

Before they checked in, HPD had swept the room for bugs and wires, so they knew that the room was clear when Steve and Taylor arrived. But what if Taylor was right and someone did plant bugs in the short time they both were in the lobby?

Steve saw the gleam of tears welling up in Taylor's eyes. Pulling her close to his chest, he stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down some. Finally he spoke up, "I know this is a lot for you and I am so sorry I pulled you into the middle of it. I'll do a quick sweep for bugs and text Danny to send someone to scan for anything that shouldn't be here. Go take a shower to relax. I'll bring a change of clothes for you."

He had just reached the door when Taylor stopped him. "Um, and if they're watching, they'll see you," she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "dry."

Steve blinked. This was going to be hard.

* * *

"Taylor?"

"Hm,"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Taylor stared at the high ceiling for awhile before turning on to her side so that she was facing Steve. After figuring out how to take a shower "separately", Steve had casually searched the room for bugs. Unfortunately he had found three in different areas around the suite and disabled them with ease. Now the two of them lay in bed, neither able to really sleep.

"Sure."

"You get up a lot at night. And I don't remember you coming back to bed until its time to get up." says Steve carefully. If his missed any more bugs and people were listening, he needed to speak like they slept together all the time, not on occasion. "Is everything okay?"

Taylor should've known that he would bring this up. Who was she trying to fool? Herself? Of course Steve knew when she got out of bed. He probably wasn't a heavy sleeper being a SEAL and all. "I still have nightmares." she paused. "About all of it."

Steve frowned as she continued. "Sleep has slowly become an afterthought since they happen often." she started crying. Tears rolled down her face freely until they landed against the pillow beneath her head. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Taylor." Steve reached over and placed his hand over Taylor's. "You're a strong woman. You'll get through this. I know it."

**Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the absence, guys. I've been fighting the a cold and the flu for the last two weeks and didn't want to do anything other than sleep. :/**** Thanks for waiting! Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

Taylor woke up to the sound of the Hawaiian breeze blowing through an open window. She opened her eyes and saw that the sun had completely broken over the sea. Stretching her arms over her head, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped on her robe.

"How'd you sleep?"

Taylor looked around at the steaming breakfast that was all set for her and Steve. At her husbands question, she thought about how she didn't have any nightmares or thoughts about Jesse. And how she felt safe wrapped in Steve's arms throughout the night. "Good. What's all this?"

"Breakfast. Danny said he would stop by again around noon to talk." said Steve. "He wanted me to open the package while he was here earlier but he had some errands to run so he couldn't stay. And I thought you should see whatever is inside too. After you had gotten enough sleep, of course."

"When did you talk to him?" Taylor tried to hide a blush as she looked away, then noticing that the clock read ten o'clock sharp. She had slept later than she thought. Because of what she told Steve last night, he had made sure to let her sleep longer.

"He came over around six this morning with some technicians to sweep for more bugs. They only found one, thankfully, and no video wires or cameras. The room is clear."

Taylor sat at the two person table and thanked Steve as he set a filled plate in front of her. The scrambled eggs, french toast, hash browns and bacon smelled delightful. And the orange juice was perfect. "You've been up since six? How long did it take them to search the for any more bugs?"

"Not long, maybe thirty minutes to search every inch of this suite. I reread over the files on the balcony after they left."

"Did you find anything new that wasn't there the last time you read it?" Taylor sipped on her juice and waited for Steve to answer.

"No, I just-" McGarrett knew was Taylor was trying to get at without actually saying the words. If they were going to get through this together, then they needed to be honest with each other. Taylor was honest with him the night before, now it was his turn. And he knew he had to be careful with what he said.

"This guy is dangerous, Taylor. He's left countless bodies behind in his wake, from drug dealers to innocent bystanders who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. If we're going to nail him, I have to know everything about what he's done so far." Steve sighed.

Danny had told him, very sternly, that keeping Taylor in the dark as much as they could was one key to getting them both out of this in one piece. The rest of the team had agreed, but the SEAL wasn't sure that was the best idea.

Yes, Taylor was a civilian. Yes, she was only doing this because they're fake marriage and Steve's Navy SEAL training was the best chance they had at getting in with The Serpent. And even though he felt that she should know all of the details about the case she was helping with, it was finalized by Governor Denning that Taylor Cardoza wouldn't know more than the bare minimum.

There was more Steve wanted to say, but instead he took a long pull of his coffee and let the topic die away.

When they finished breakfast, Steve and Taylor headed over to the coffee table where the unopened package rested. Not knowing what to expect, Taylor stayed a few feet behind Steve as he carefully opened it.

The palm sized package was simply wrapped; a brown box sealed with clear tape. There was no note on the outside. Steve used a pocket knife to cut the tape carefully before lifting the lid to peer inside. He let out a shaky breath.

"What? What is it?" asked Taylor from behind.

Steve reached into the box before facing Taylor with a tablet in his hand. It was different than any tablet either of them had ever seen and they could guess that it was high grade; maybe even custom made.

"I think I know what that USB goes to."

* * *

It was noon when Danny Williams pulled into a parking spot in front of the hotel Steve and Taylor were "honeymooning" at. Earlier that morning he had told Steve that he would be back to see what was in the package that was left for the newly married couple the night before.

Steve told him that he was going to open it with Taylor so she would know what was going on, even though the rest of Five-0 and Governor Denning had said that keeping her in the dark as much as possible was important. Clearly the SEAL knew was he was doing and making Taylor feel like she was doing something to help with the case (other than going through a fake marriage) would make things easier for them all.

"Can we go see Uncle Steve and Taylor now, Danno?" Danny shut off the Caramo engine and smiled at his daughter, Grace. It being a Saturday afternoon he decided that he would spend it with his Monkey and not work in the office or on the case. But things didn't go as planned and the two combined into one.

With him needing to talk to Steve but not wanting to cancel his day with Grace he suggested that they spend time at the beach behind the hotel Steve and Taylor were staying at for the weekend. "Yes, Monkey. Do you have your towel and sunscreen?"

"Yes, Danno." Grace was nearly bouncing in her seat with excitement. She wasn't allowed to go to the wedding, Danny had told her that it was for adults only, so she wound up having to wait a day longer to see her uncle again.

They walked through the hotel lobby to the back where a trail led to the beach. It wasn't long before the spotted Steve and Taylor lounging underneath the shade of a canopy.

"Uncle Steve!"

"Hey, Gracie!" Steve pulled the child into his arms for a warm hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hi, Taylor." Grace greeted the woman with a smile and hug.

"Hello, Grace. Danny."

Danny waved then gestured to the couple and the drinks sitting on a table between them. "Having fun, are we?"

"Yes, Danny, we are actually. It's pineapple. Want one?"

Williams made an unamused face. "Pass. But, could we, uh, you know,"

Knowing that Steve and Danny had a bit to talk about, Taylor removed her sundress that revealed a bikini and reached for Grace's hand. "Want to go for a swim?"

"Yeah!"

When the two girls were out of ear shot, Danny followed Steve over to a couple of chairs. A waiter brought out two glasses of water and left after the men said that they didn't need anything else. "Let's make this fast. We don't know if you're being watched and I don't want Grace in the middle of this."

"Agreed." Steve sipped some of his water. "Well, you all ready know that the first package, the one dropped off at the wedding, held some kind of USB. Taylor noticed that it was smaller than normal and we had no idea what it could go to until this morning when we opened the second package this morning."

"Wait, wait a sec." Danny looked back to the beach where he saw Taylor and Grace splashing each other with water. "Taylor noticed that? You forgot to mention that part to me, Steven."

"Yeah. She used them in college." Steve wasn't sure what Danny was getting at. "Why do you sound surprised?"

"Because I am surprised. I know she's a civilian, Steve, but really? How maybe cops do you know who are observant enough to catch that so soon?" Danny shook his head. "You were saying?"

"Well, that USB was a perfect fit to a tablet that was in the second package. Its small, very high grade. Could be military or maybe custom built because it not like any tablet I've seen before. I don't know." Steve sat back in his chair and sighed. "She's real observant, Danny, because of that she's been through." he goes on to tell Danny about Taylor's nightmares and how she hadn't been sleeping much. Then about the shady Hawaiian who gave them the second package at the front desk, the bell hop who was watching Taylor and how it was Taylor was though that someone had gone through their room.

"You seemed to have left out a lot about what happened last night. Why?" asked Danny.

"I had to make the text short." Steve waved at Grace who was being pushed by Taylor around the water on a board. He looked back to Williams and said, "She's smarter than you think, Danny. She could really help us out more if you just give her a chance."

"It's not my call. Plus Denning was very clear. If we tell her too much, if she knows something important, things could go south on this entire thing. What do you think would happen if The Serpent got wind of her knowledge and got his hands on her?" Danny could see the wheels turning in the SEALs head as the words were taken into account. "This is how you'll protect her, Steve. You know it."

"Yeah. I know, I know."

They were quiet for a moment longer before Danny asked, "What was on the USB?"

Steve folded his arms across his chest. Thinking back to what was on the USB drive and how it swung the case in a whole different direction. He pursed his lips together. "A video message. From The Serpent himself."

Danny noticed right away that something was wrong. The Super-SEAL's face was stone cold, fixed in a mixed expression of uncertainty, frustration and stress. A mix of emotions the detective wasn't use to seeing from his partner. "Steve? What aren't you telling me? What did he say?"

"The message he gave was what the first mission is going to be. He wants the tainted drugs HPD seized from the last dead drug dealer on Monday night."

Danny nodded, his brain all ready forming a plan as to how to get McGarrett the drugs to deliver while actually not giving up the deadly power. It was going to be complicated as they only had less than two days to work with, but it could be done. It had to be.

"Okay, this'll be hard but we can make it work. I'll talk with Chin and Kono and Cath after I drop Grace off, we'll draw up a plan so we can be-"

"Danny," says Steve in a voice so stern that it caught the other man off guard. When Williams stopped talking, McGarret spoke it a low voice, "He said to bring Taylor. He wants her at the drop Monday night."

**Dun, dun, dun. Hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I tried to get this up yesterday but the site is having a few problems and I had to find another way to upload my chapter. It wasn't easy but here it is! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to the six people who left a review for the last chapter. I hope to hear from more of you all going forward! xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H50.**

Chapter 4

"Absolutely not!"

"With all due respect sir, this is our only chance to earn his trust. We have to take it."

"We don't _have_ to do anything, Commander. There is no way I'm letting you use that woman to get close to a man this dangerous!"

"If we let this prime opportunity go, this one chance that he's given us to completely earn his trust, a way to get deep within his circle, to finally take him down from the inside, don't you want to take it?"

"No. Not if it means using a civilian as shark bait. You've pulled some crazy stunts over the years, but this one.. this is off the charts. Even for you."

"Taylor understands. She knows what this means and wants to help."

"She's seen the video?"

"She was there when I watched it, yes sir."

"McGarrett, you of all people know what could go wrong in a case like this."

"I also know what can go right. We'll be getting rid of a man who has left too many bodies in his wake. This is the only way to make sure that no one else has to die."

"Fine. But I want to talk to her first. Alone."

* * *

Taylor sat on a bench in an empty hallway where the Governor's officer was. She and Steve had arrived there after his talk with Danny back at the hotel, which led to the detective calling the governor to update him on the unforeseen turn of events.

It was a warm day on the island, much warmer than it had been in the last few days, and the shorts and tank top suddenly make her feel underdressed compared to the cargo pants and polo McGarrett wore. Right now she really wished that she had chosen the skirt in the mist of her rush.

"Taylor," she looked up at the sound of her name, pursing her lips together when she saw Steve motioning her towards him. "Governor Denning wants to talk to you now."

She managed a nod. "You aren't coming?" she asked when Steve stayed in the hallway. Why did Denning want to talk to her? What couldn't he say with Steve there?

"You'll be fine. He just wants to get your side of things, okay? I'll be here waiting."

Not wanting to keep the man waiting any longer, and with a small urge from Steve, Taylor walked through the set of doors and into the large office.

The sun was shining through the open windows behind Denning, sometimes rustling the papers on his desk. She took a seat in one of the chairs that he gestured to and waiting for him to speak.

"Ms. Cardoza, thank you for coming down on such notice." Denning begins. He looks up from his desk and over to Taylor. "I promise this won't take up much of your time, so let's get right into it. I know you've all ready seen the video. Why do you feel like you should go through with The Serpent's demands, knowing well enough that you have no formal training in anything that this case and undercover OP requires?"

She blinked. Taylor had a full speech ready for when she had to talk to Denning, which Steve had told her would happen, but she couldn't remember a word of it. In the hurry to get ready she ran through why she wanted to help Five-0 solve this case and put a dangerous man away for good.

Deep inside, part of her reason was that she was searching for the closer that she failed to get with Jesse. She knew that because she wasn't able to testify against him that he got off easier than if she had and that guilt still ate away at her more times than she would admit to anyone. If Steve thought she that she could help them with this case then why should she turn the other way? Five-0 risked they're lives for her, more than once. Surely it was the lest she could do.

So in the end, that's what she went with. "I don't feel like I have to do anything, Governor. I want to help. Five-0 saved my life and after everything they've done for me, for this state, it's the least I can do."

Denning was silent for a few seconds, though it felt like minutes. Finally he stood up and rounded the desk so that he was standing in front of Taylor. "You know you're not in debt to them. You don't owe them a single thing, especially your life."

Taylor nodded. She did know that but that didn't change the simple fact that they became her Ohana when she had no one. "Yes, sir, I do."

Denning sighed deeply. "Very well. I'll have the team keep me up to date on everything that involves this entire case for the duration. And you," he paused to make sure that he had her complete attention. "are not to leave anyone's side. You are to be with any one of Five-0 at all times. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Taylor watched the waves crash together before they rhythmically rolled up the beach and over her feet. She and Steve had checked out of the hotel early and were now at his home. The SEAL didn't say why, but Taylor was glad that he made this choice. It relieved her. Even though their hotel room was secure, she still felt like someone was watching them. Or just her.

"Hungry?" Steve sat down next to her and offered a bowl of mixed fruit with a half smile. "Sorry, it's not much. I haven't made it to the store."

"No, this is fine. Maybe later?"

The two watched the sun as it slowly reached the horizon, changing the few clouds to orange and red. "I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yes. And before you say anything, you can't refuse it no matter what. No questions asked. Okay?"

Taylor raised one eyebrow and shot McGarrett a wondering look. "What's going on, Steve?" she asks slowly.

"I know I've said sorry a million times for bringing you into this and I will say it a million more times if I have to. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, so," he pulls out a small flat black box. Taking the lid off, he adds, "I got you this."

"Steve. You shouldn't-" she stammered as she looked at the navy colored bracelet.

"Quiz time: why didn't I give you a diamond ring?"

"You said tomorrow was quiz day," Taylor knew the answer, he had drilled it and many more answers of they're relationship/marriage into her head. She wouldn't surely forget.

"Taylor,"

"Fine." she takes a deep breath. "You didn't get me a ring because you couldn't afford the one you wanted to give me on a cops salary. That's why you want to work for him."

"Very good. Now this," Steve takes out the bracelet and unclasped is lock. "has a location device built inside. It's hooked up to the computers at HQ as well as the entire teams phones. When you press on the back right underneath this charm here, it activates it. When that is activated, it'll give off a signal up to a fifty mile radius. And a bonus addition: it's waterproof."

Taylor looked a little closer to the charm Steve was pointing to and smiled at the insignia. "That's the SEAL Trident."

"Someones been doing they're homework." Taylor held out her left wrist and allowed Steve to clasp the bracelet on. It was a perfect fit; not too loose so it won't snag on anything and not too tight to be uncomfortable. And it was beautiful.

"Now, if they ask, and we can't leave anything to chance, this is a gift I got for our wedding." Steve lifted a shoulder. "I'm just working my way up to that diamond ring."

Taylor leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on McGarrett's lips. She snuggled into his side and they watched the sun disappear behind the water.

* * *

Danny Williams sat behind his desk late Saturday night with a stack of unfinished paperwork in front of him. After dropping Grace off at Stan's he had gone to HQ to get as much of the work done before The Serpent case took Five-0's undivided attention.

It was well after midnight when his desk phone rang. He didn't know who would be calling him at such an hour as only the team knew he was staying late that night. He cleared his throat before answering, "Williams,"

"Detective William? Hello, it's Duke." came the voice.

"What can I do for you, Duke?" Danny wondered why the older officer was still awake at such an hour.

"Can you meet me in one hour?" the older man hastily asked. Danny sat up straighter when he heard the slight worry in the man's voice, wondering what had him on edge.

"Are you all right, Duke?"

"I'm sorry Detective Williams, but, it's best not to speak over the phone. The docks, east of the main building? One hour?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there." Danny knew it wouldn't take him long to get to the docks. Did someone find a body? Why was Duke acting this way? "Let me get the team together first-"

"Detective Williams, just you." said Duke. "You'll understand when you get here."

He hesitated but decided that he could trust the seasoned HPD officer. Giving his okay, Danny ended the call and made a mental note to see how many vacation days he had.

It was nearly two in the morning when Danny rolled to a stop in front of the docks. He turned off the Camaro and headed in the direction of his meeting. He really wasn't a fan of late night body finds, if that's what this ended up to be about. Even if it wasn't, he still hadn't the slightest clue why Duke wanted to meet him out here.

"Detective Williams," Duke calling him brought him from his thoughts.

"Duke, what's this all about?" asked Williams as he gestured to their surroundings.

"My apologies but I didn't know who else to go to with this." Duke handed over a manilla folder before reaching into his pocket for his phone. "Three months ago a van transporting five prisoners was ambushed along a back road with heavy fire. The two security guards in the van were killed and the two escorting officers were wounded. After three days one didn't survive his injuries."

"What does this have to do with bringing me out here at two in the morning?" Danny asked as he opened the folder. With the aid of the lamp pole they stood near, he saw the first sheet of paper and his face paled.

Duke continued, "One of the men who escaped was Jesse Thomas."

**Ehehehee...I'm so mean sometimes. :)**

**Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who watched the Fan Built Five-0 episode last night? I did, and I thought it came out good. Now, next weeks episode will likely give me a heart attack...**

Chapter 5

Danny scrolled through the files on the smart table early Monday morning with an untouched cup of coffee sitting nearby. To say that he was stressed would be a vast understatement and would likely piss him off. He'd say that he was fine.

Spending the majority of Sunday going over the rather thin file of Jesse Thomas' escape, Danny had decided that they couldn't waste time looking for the con; that The Serpent case was too important. His only problem was going to be convincing the rest of Five-0.

"Hey, Danny, what's with the early call?" Chin Ho Kelly walks into the office, joining the detective around the table.

"Hey. Where's Kono?"

"She stopped to grab some breakfast, should be here soon."

Danny nodded. He glanced at his watch then back to the table screen. "Cath said she's five minutes out and I told Steve to stop by later."

"Is everything alright, bruh?"

Danny didn't reply. Not when what he needed to say had to be told to two, maybe three, other people. And that was if they decided to tell Steve that the man who wanted Taylor Cardoze dead was in the wind.

Exactly seven minutes later, Kono and Cath walked into HQ. They exchanged greetings quickly knowing that Danny had something important to say; hence the before eight am call.

"Saturday night, I met with Duke down by the docks. He gave me this file," with a swipe of his fingers, the files were shown on the upright screens for them to see easier.

"Oh, no."

"Is the date on this right?" Chin enlarged the first file that caught his attention, frowning when he began to read the report.

"Unfortunately, yes. Jesse Thomas and four other prisoners escaped three months ago. They left the bodies of three law enforcement officers behind." Danny clears the files, bringing the attention of his teammates to him. "I don't know why this was just brought to our attention, considering our involvement in putting one of those escapees behind bars but that point is moot now."

"So what're we going to do?" asks Catherine. "These guys have been gone for three months and no one knows where they are or what they're move is?"

"And it's not our problem now," Danny says grimly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we can't go looking for a man who may not even be on the Island anymore and take our focus away from catching The Serpent. HPD has and will continue to search for the men, in secret, like they have been already."

Chin folded his arms across his chest, "What does Steve think?"

"I haven't told him." Danny said with a flat tone. "I don't know if we should."

"He's our boss, he should know." injects Kono. Cath only nods, not really knowing who was right.

"And he's also going undercover with a civilian, starting tonight, so telling him something like this wouldn't be very smart on our part." Danny sighed deeply.

With a shake of his head, he eyes each Five-0 member and said, "But at the same time, if this lowlife is still on the Island, if he still plans on going after Taylor again, then we need to be prepared. Catherine, you'll be working with HPD on finding those men while the rest of us worry about The Serpent. And for now, let's not tell Steve."

* * *

"Taylor, are you almost ready?" Steve walked through his bedroom with a backpack in hand. It was a quarter after ten Monday night, giving them less than two hours before their meeting with The Serpent. "Taylor?"

"One sec!" came a reply from the bathroom down the hall. A few seconds passed before the door opened, revealing the woman. "Okay, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Steve turned to the side when Taylor joined him by his bed where he was putting the last few needed items into his bag. "What the," he began then realized that he didn't know what to say.

Taylor was wearing dark grey cargo pants and a long sleeve shirt and boots. She had a jacket draped over her arm and her hair was pulled back into a braid. Steve laughed at how similarly they were dressed. "What?" asked Taylor.

"Nothing. I just, um,"

"Kono bought this for me. I may be rich but my wardrobe still consists of skinny jeans, shorts and tank tops." she motioned to her outfit. "I don't think that would pass the 'first impression' test."

McGarrett laughed again as he closed his bag. They were told to pack a bag for two nights, reason to be told at a later time. Little was know about what they were walking into; the only thing they were told was the location of the meeting and what to bring.

They arrived at HQ twenty minutes later, leaving their things in the car. Steve told Taylor to wait for him downstairs while he talked to the team and got the untainted drugs that they would deliver to The Serpent.

Two minutes later, right on time, Steve jogged down the steps with a brown paper bag in hand. He motioned for Taylor to follow him and together they headed to the locked where all seized items were held. "Know what to do?" he says out of habit, though he trusted Taylor could do what she was asked.

"Yes. Did Danny give over the keys easily?"

"No easier than normal." Steve looks around at the room, noticing that with the late hour there was only one officer in charge. "Excuse me, Officer?" he calls the man over.

"Commander McGarrett, what brings you down here?" says Officer Wells.

"I was giving my wife a tour of how things run in HPD and remembered that I needed a case for this... item. Got something small enough?" Steve lied easily. The truth was he was trading out the cloned 'drugs' for the real thing. It was a dangerous move, one that the team advised strongly against the moment Steve suggested it. After arguing it over, he had told them that he would take the fake one instead, when he would really just switch it out before heading to the meeting.

The officer seemed to question this, looking at Taylor them back to Steve. But he didn't say anything and made to show Steve where he could get a case.

"Actually," Taylor speaks up, stopping both men. "I had some questions. About the HPD Academy?"

"Well, can it wait a minute? Until after I take care of Commander McGarrett?"

"No, no, don't worry about me. She won't stop questioning me about it; I know where everything is." Steve waves the man off, holding his breath as the only clock in the room ticks closer to eleven.

Taylor smiles, "Please? It'd mean a lot,"

Finally Officer Wells replied, "Okay. What would you like to know?"

Steve slipped away quietly, heading to the area in the back where they keep the seized drugs before they're destroyed. Using the case file number and date of the bust the SEAL located the box he needed and exchanged the two grey covered bricks. Making sure that it was as he found it, Steve then when to the storage area where he found a small black box that was the perfect size.

His watch read eleven sharp. They had a forty minute drive ahead of them so leaving now was important. Closing the box and tainted drugs with a sign, Steve walked back to the front where Taylor was still talking to the officer.

"Did he answer your questions, Taylor?"

"Yeah, he was very helpful. Thank you very much, Officer Wells." Taylor shakes the mans hand.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. McGarrett. Take care."

* * *

The black Camaro sped through the empty Hawaiian streets as Steve drove to the meeting location. It wasn't easy convincing Danny to give up his car to Steve for the SEAL to use on the case but in the end the detective figured it wasn't any different than with Steve always driving his car now.

The first ten minutes of the drive were silent. McGarrett spared a glance over to Taylor a couple of times before finally breaking the ice. "The Academy, huh?"

"Yeah." was the only reply.

For the third time, Steve looked over, this time longer, and frowned. "Nervous?"

Taylor's head shot up, then she looked back down at her hands. The sweat on her palms disappeared as she wiped them on her pants leg. "Yeah, I'm nervous, Steve."

"Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about; nothing you haven't already gone over with me a million times." she looked at the thick trees they passed, then said, "I'm just reminding myself not to screw this up for you all."

Another turn, this one headed down a gravel road. "Try not to think about it. Focus on something else, something nice."

Taylor almost said that there wasn't much nice left in her life to think about, but kept it to herself. "I'll try," she says instead.

It was ten till midnight when a bright light shone up ahead. Steve slammed on the breaks, his right hand instantly going out to protect Taylor from the jerk caused by the sudden stop. They were blinded by the light in front of them, but heard the words spoken next very clearly.

"Cut of the engine and exit the car with your hands on top of your head!" came a deep voice. "Do it now! Quick, quick!"

Steve slowly lowered his hand away from Taylor and cut the Caramo engine. "Remember, be calm, don't talk unless you have to." he paused to make sure she heard him. "And stay behind me."

The two of the exited the car with their hands on top of their head. Taylor stepped away from the car as the man called them to walk towards his voice, they're vision nearly useless with the light in their eyes. _Be calm,_ she repeatedly told herself as she set one foot in front of the other.

"There, stop there!" the voice said just as the lights were dimmed. "Check them for weapons!"

Taylor had to bite the inside of her mouth as hands began to pat her down. She wanted to squirm when a man slowly worked his way in a through search for any hidden weapons. At the all clear from one of the men she made her way closer to Steve's side, finding his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Where is it?" asked the man in change. Steve noticed the silhouette of a rifle sitting in his hands. He squeezed Taylor's hand back.

"It's in the trunk."

"You, go!" the man with the rifle ordered before he took a few steps towards Steve and Taylor, eyeing them each before speaking again. "Follow me,"

Taylor walked closely with Steve as they were led through a trail of trees. Soon the sound of water lapping against the beach reached their ears before the sight of a medium size single engine boat came into view.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked the question that Taylor couldn't voice. The answer that came, as they both weren't expecting one, surprised them.

The man sent them a smiled the resembled a barracuda; teeth showing and threatening, warning. "To meet The Serpent."

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think Steve and Taylor have had a relatively easy first five chapters...that changes now. * evil laugh ***

**So, our boys get caught in a bomb blast in tonight's episode...can't wait to see how it plays out!**

Chapter 6

Steve and Taylor sat in-between two men on each side of them as the small boat was pushed away from the shore and headed for the open seas. The mist from the water was cool against their skin and the full moon hung high above them. Neither knew why The Serpent wanted to meet Steve so soon as none of the men had answered McGarrett's questions.

Nearly fifteen minutes passed before the boat slowed to a halt. There was nothing but darkness around them. "Radio in, Victor. Let them know we're here." said the leader.

Victor, sitting one man away from Taylor, pulled out a radio from a backpack. He spoke silently in short bursts in what sounded like a code to Steve, but the lapping of the water made him unsure of this.

Sixty seconds passed before the lights of a yacht, easily passing forty feet in length, radiated in the distance. There were three levels of lights coming from the ship itself as well as those from flashlights on the back of the port side; guards coming to bring them to The Serpent.

As the men paddled the last few meters to the dock, Steve took the moment to see how Taylor was holding up. He noticed that she hadn't said a word since they left the beach and her emotions were blank. He couldn't read anything off of her. _Are you okay?_ he asked silently with his eyes while the men began to board the ship. He was sure she managed the smallest of nods in confirmation before the two were led up one by one.

The movement of the ship wasn't felt as the were taken to the top floor, no guard said a word and weapons were held at the ready. Steve held Taylor's hand the entire way, never once letting her out of his sight or grasp.

"Stop there," said a guard in front. He stepped into a large room, possibly a living area. A few seconds passed before he motioned the others to bring in Steve and Taylor. The room was lavishly decorated with paintings and artifacts all around them. A clear case to their left held a statue that looked and probably was priceless.

"Sit down and don't try nothin'. Boss'll be with you shortly." the guard looked at Steve first then Taylor, his eyes lingering longer than the woman would've liked. The door behind them shut with two clicks; they were locked in.

Steve could hear that the breathing next to him was growing more rapid. He could still feel her hand in his, her sweaty palms slick against his own. She was nervous and he had to calm her down before The Serpent came in. "Taylor? Taylor, hey, look at me. C'mon, I need you to calm down."

"I-I can't," Taylor shook her head. It was all becoming too much for her to handle and she couldn't help but wonder if her actions would end with getting herself or Steve or any one else killed.

"Look at me, Taylor. It's gonna be okay, I'm right here. That's it, babe. In and out."

She could hear Steve talking to her, could feel his hand in her own, calming her down. What if he did die? What if it's her fault? All she wanted to do was help but even that simple fact seemed to be too much.

At the worst of times, Taylor Cardoza was sure that she, in fact, could not do this.

"Steve," she whispers.

"I'm here. You're doing great but I need you to calm down, okay?"

"Steve, I-" there was so much that she wanted to say but the sound of a screen coming on prevented her from doing so.

_"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett. It is a pleasure to finally meet you both."_

Steve slowly got to his feet and stared at the large flat screen television in front of him. He knew it was a long shot for them to actually meet the man behind the name, figuring that it was some ploy to get them away from the team to make sure that there were no tricks involved. He was not expecting to be able to talk to The Serpent himself but there he was.

Also the chances of Steve and Taylor putting a face to The Serpent was around zero to none; not likely to happen at all. So when the SEAL saw the blackened figure on the screen before him, a dark background, a deep hood and some device that changes with tone of ones voice, he wasn't surprised.

"Likewise, sir." says Steve, going to his Navy training and professionalism that came with being a cop.

_"I must apologize for bringing you two out here the way I did. Can't be careless in my line of work." _says The Serpent.

"I understand. If I may say, your men are making my wife nervous. Are the weapons necessary?." he knew it was a risk, a small one compared to ones he has and may have to make. Knowing that Taylor was doing everything she could not to ruin this OP for him, he needed to find a way to give her something to ease the worry. It wasn't really a request and Steve couldn't only hope that The Serpent would catch on.

The Serpent was unreadable with that hood over his head and the robotic sound of his voice. He paused and Steve wondered what he was waiting for.

_"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Navy SEAL, leader of Five-0. I brought you here because you're the perfect man for this job. And because of that perfection, I needed to be sure that I was in control of everything at all times. Those weapons aren't for her, necessarily; they're for you."_ Steve didn't let what was running through him mind show on his face. Instead, he spared a glance at Taylor, who was now standing by his side, before turning back to the screen._ "I had no way of knowing before if... you're going rogue was some sort of plan to take me down. But now, now I do."_

Just then the only door to the room burst open. Armed men filed in quickly, separating Taylor from Steve before either of them knew what was going on. Four men shoved Steve back against the wall, pinning him with strength that he couldn't overcome. Three more forced Taylor on to the couch, pinning her arms to her side and tilting her neck to the left enough to see the veins.

_"You see, Commander, for my plan to work, I need Five-0 out of the way for good. Others before me have tried and failed. I assure you that I won't." _The man holding Taylor's head smiled as a woman in a long white coat walked over. In her hand she held a syringe with a faint red colored liquid inside. Steve's eyes widened as realization set in with what was about to happen. He struggled to break free but a hard punch to his stomach slowed his movements.

_"My latest batch of Venom. I've had a few subjects to test it on and I'm very pleased with the results. Once the Venom in injected into the bloodstream, the toxin begins to take hold of the subject in the same way cancer attacks a body, but much, much faster. Symptoms begin to show around the 12th hour and death around the 24th hour. Now, the only way to ensure that your wife doesn't meet an agonizing end is to do exactly as I say, when I say it."_

The woman stuck the needle into Taylor's neck, but didn't push down on the plunger.

_"Tomorrow morning, your going to walk into Five-0 HQ with your resignation letter. You're not going to tell your team anything, not a word, or your wife with be killed on the spot. The rest of what I'll need you to do with be delivered to your home in eleven hours-at 12pm."_

The woman injected the Venom into Taylor.

_"Do what your suppose to, Commander, and you wife won't pay the price. Be back here in 23 hours so you can get your next task and she can get the next injection. Think of it as life saving medicine. Be mindful, Commander, I have eyes and ears everywhere." _the screen turned off.

Taylor didn't scream. She didn't cry or whimper as the poison worked its way through her body. Instead she slowly tuned out the rest of the world, folded in on herself and let the numbness take over. She didn't hear Steve call out for her before everything went black.

Steve was brought to his knees as the doctor removed the needle from an all too still Taylor. The woman left, leaving the guards alone with him.

Steve watched as two guards lifted Taylor up roughly and began to carry her out the way they came. He didn't like how slow her chest was rising and falling, but knew it was better than nothing at this point. "Don't try anything, McGarrett. Remember, we're always watching." the man behind him sneered as he pressed the gun harder into Steve's back.

The ride back to the beach was quite. Steve couldn't see any of the men's faces in the darkness and knew that any move he made would end with him or Taylor catching a bullet. He forced himself to be still, listening to the spray of the waves and the low breathing sound that proved that Taylor was still alive.

The boat slowed; Steve could see the beach in the distance but didn't know why they had stopped this far away. "Get the girl and get out." said a man to his right. He pressed the gun in his hand hard into Steve's side to show that he was serious.

Steve didn't say a word as he carefully sat Taylor up and draped her arm over his neck, easing them both into the cold water. They dipped beneath the waves before McGarrett gathered himself and adjusted Taylor in his arms. After a few strokes away from the boat, he watched the men start the engine and turn back towards the yacht.

**I can't believe I did that to Steve and Taylor! ... Wait, yes I can.**

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

***EDITED***

**Hello readers! Thanks for your supports for this ****fic! Please enjoy the many feels ahead.**

Chapter 7

Steve McGarrett was furious. Sadly he now had other things to worry about than the ones sailing out of sight.

Turning to face the shoreline, he guessed that it was less than 50 meters to swim, but the journey would be slow going as he could feel a small current in the water. Steve also had to be aware of Taylor; her breathing was still slow and the waves splashed water on her face, threatening to enter her lungs with each breath she took.

Deciding to swim backwards, McGarrett began the trek to the beach while trying form a plan through the jumbled thoughts that racked his mind.

Steve had no sense of how much time had passed when he finally felt his feet touch the beach. He coughed as he pulled himself and Taylor out of the waters grip, collapsing when they were far up enough.

Not even taking a few precious seconds to catch his breath, the SEAL felt for Taylor's pulse, checked her heartbeat and listened to her breathing. Her pulse and heartbeat were both there and strong, but her breathing was still slow and she hadn't moved. His first thought was to call his team. His second was a curse to himself when he realized that he couldn't.

Steve went over to the Caramo, thankful that it was still there, and searched for his phone. He found it cracked and broken in the front seat, along with Taylor's. Useless. The keys were in the ignition and there was no damage to the vehicle.

Going over to the passenger side of the car, he opened the door and leaned the seat all the way back before headed back to get Taylor. He set her carefully in the car, buckled the seat belt, and went to the driver side where he finally started the engine and sped home.

* * *

She awoke with a pounding in her head and dryness in her mouth. For a second she couldn't remember what happened, then it all came rushing back in flashes.

Taylor bolted upright and looked around wildly, first for Steve and then to see where she was. She recognized Steve's guest bedroom, the one that was downstairs, and the sheets felt soft against her skin-that's when she noticed that she was only dressed in her bra and a pair of shorts.

She sat there unmoving for a while before she managed to get to her feet and walk slowly to the cracked door. Using the wall for support, Taylor made her way to where she heard rustling papers in the living room.

Steve was hunched over a single sheet of paper and his hair was sticking out in different directions. His weapon and badge sat nearby as well. She could smell the coffee but noticed that it sat untouched in the pot. She frowned. "Steve?" when he didn't move, Taylor wondered if she'd spoken at all. She tried again, this time a little louder. "Steve?"

McGarrett spun around at the sound of his name, his face unreadable. He jumped up when he saw Taylor standing a few feet away leaning heavily against the wall. "Taylor? Oh my god, Taylor." he was up instantly and by her side a second later. "How are you feeling?" Steve felt like that was the dumbest question he could ask at a time like this and after the events the night before made it feel worse. But he needed to know how she was or wasn't holding up.

Taylor didn't reply for nearly a minute and Steve began to worry that she hadn't heard him. Then she spoke, he voice cracking slightly, "Heads pounding like I have the world's worst hangover."

"C'mon, let's get you back to bed and I'll-"

"Steve?" Taylor interrupts by not moving when the SEAL attempted to lead her back to the bedroom. "Steve, was last night... I mean, did that-"

"Shh, let's get you taken care of first. Then we'll talk."

"O...kay,"

Steve slowly led Taylor back to the bedroom and sat her down before going to the bathroom and retrieving a cold towel. "You're still running a fever. I'm going to get the aspirin," he says before disappearing again. Taylor took the towel and rest it against her forehead, sighing at the little relief it gave. Finally Steve returned with two white pills and a bottle of water. "Here. Are you hungry? I can run to the store if you are."

"No, I'm okay. Just a headache." Taylor downs the pills with mouthfuls of water, only stopping when the bottle was nearly empty. "That really happened? Last night, I mean?"

"How much do you remember?"

Taylor lowers her head, not wanting to think about the events of the night before. The ones she remembered, until that woman injected her, were surprisingly clear. "...enough."

Steve sighed deeply. He hadn't gotten any sleep since they'd arrived back at his home early that morning. He couldn't bring himself to so he poured his little energy into typing up his resignation letter and taking care of Taylor. He was dreading what The Serpent would have him do next but he couldn't let the bastard hurt anyone else more than he has.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. You don't need to worry about anythi-"

"Please stop, Steve. Please." Taylor says in a low voice. "Please don't put on the Tough Navy SEAL act. Its okay."

"No, Taylor, don't try to make this okay. This is my fault. If I hadn't pulled you into this mess you wouldn't have a poison running through your blood! And that is _not_ _okay_!"

"I know you made a mistake. I made one too, thinking that I could help you guys with something as big as taking down a powerful drug dealer. We'll find a way to get through this." Taylor didn't know what else to say to try to comfort McGarrett. Knowing that they couldn't just sit around and do nothing she asks, "Was that you're letter on the table?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I, um, I need to get ready to go, actually." the clock beside the bed read a quarter until eleven. It was a good thing he couldn't himself or his actions to the team; that meant he'd have enough of time before that package came at noon.

"Okay." was all Taylor said.

Steve reached over and grabbed her left hand. He looked the bracelet that was on her wrist and forced a smile. "There's a taser in the nightstand. Stay in the bedroom, lock the door and stay away from the windows. I'll be back soon." he leaned over and kissed the top of her head before leaving to get changed.

Taylor watched him leave with sadness in her eyes. She saw the way his shoulders slumped and the tiredness that showed on his face, even though he attempted to hide it from her. She was still worn down but knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep while Steve was out. Since she couldn't go with him and had nothing else to do, she finally decided to take a shower, hoping that the cold water will help with the fever.

* * *

Danny Williams kept telling himself that everything was fine. But no matter how many times he told himself that small fact it didn't make things better.

He kept telling himself that Steve and Taylor were fine, even though neither person called last night to report how the meeting with The Serpent with.

He kept telling himself that everything was fine, even though neither person picked up their phone when he tried to call them.

And he kept telling himself that everything was fine, even when Steve had yet to show up to work that morning.

Though the facts were small, Danny felt like that was enough proof that everything was not fine.

"Have you heard from Steve yet, Chin? Or Taylor?" he asked for the fifth time in the last twenty minuets.

"Not a word." Kelly replies with a quick glance at the clock. "He's never this late."

"Yeah." Danny says more to himself as he goes back to the stack of papers that he's absentmindedly reading. A minute later Kono enters and Danny poses the same question to her.

"Nothing from either of them. Its already past eleven, where is he-"

"Steve! Oh, thank-" Danny starts but cuts himself off when he sees the SEALs face and the white envelope in hand. "Steven?"

"I'm done." are the first words that come out of Steve's mouth as he walked through the double glass doors. Inwardly, he hoped that The Serpent wasn't being serious about literally _not _saying a word. In the end, it didn't matter. If he was then Steve would make sure that it didn't come back on Taylor.

"Whoa, slow down babe. What the hell are you talking about?" Danny presses not catching on.

"I quit, Danny." Steve couldn't bring himself to hand the letter to Danny or Chin or Kono, it hurt too much. So he sat it down on the smart table, followed by his badge and weapon.

The three of them were stunned but Danny was the first to react. "Is there something you want to fill us in on, Steve? Did you get hit on the head or something? Stop messing around and tell us what happened last night. Why didn't you or Taylor call?"

It was hard, holding on to the words and reasons that desperately wanted and needed to come out. But he did it. Steve turned on his heels and left before he made matters worse and by doing so he didn't see the looks of betrayal or dejection or hurt on the faces of his now former team.

* * *

He pulled into his driveway with ten minutes until noon. In the passenger seat of the Caramo sat two sub sandwiches. Steve turned off the engine and headed inside, wanting to check on Taylor, remembering that The Serpent said symptoms began to show twelve hours after injection.

Once inside he went towards the guest bedroom and knocked on the door. "Taylor, it's me. Unlock the door." he waited a beat before knocking again. There wasn't an answer until he heard the lock turn and saw Taylor peek out through the cracked door before pulling it open completely.

Steve began to ask how she was feeling but Taylor stopped him and whispered, "There's someone outside."

They still had a few minutes left before the package was suppose to arrive. Steve knew he couldn't trust every word that came out of The Serpent's mouth but something told him that the other man was serious about killing Taylor if he didn't do what he was told.

Had they listened in when he dropped off his resignation letter back at HQ? Were they coming to kill Taylor because he failed to do what he was told? He didn't have time to wonder these things and more as a loud bang sounded on his door. Steve silently told Taylor to wait in the closet before going to see what was left for him.

**Oh, man. I'm going to have fun with the next chapter. *evil laugh* Any guesses as to what's on the other side of the door?**

**Review, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Important A/N: Due to my work schedule times changing, I don't have as much time to write as I did before. Updates will no longer be once a week, but when I finish the chapter and have time to post it.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 8

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind but the SEAL pushed them all away as he opened the door. There, on the front porch, was a medium sized box. Steve reached down to grab it after checking his surroundings. He closed and locked the door before going to the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Steve replied. It wasn't ticking, which was good. He didn't think The Serpent would risk killing him now, so soon. Steve was needed for something bigger. He took a pocket knife and gently cut the clear tape away before opening the cardboard flaps. As soon as he saw the contents a frown worked it way across his face and his brow furrowed.

"That look.. I don't know that look. What's inside?" asks Taylor as she leans in closer for a look. She raises an eyebrow as she stares at the boxes contents. "Um, that isn't good."

"No. It's not." says Steve as he holds a full mask. He then shifts through the rest of the contents of the box, laying them out on the table. Along with the mask were a bullet proof vest, combat boots, black pants, a black tee shirt and gloves. Underneath all of that gear was a single phone. It rang.

Steve hesitantly picked it up before sliding his finger across the screen. "McGarrett,"

_"How does it feel to be alone, Commander? How does it feel to abandon your Ohana like that?"_ came the robotic voice of The Serpent.

"I did what you said, down to the letter." Steve says as calmly as he can. Hopefully what went down in HQ wasn't known. "What's next?"

_"I just wanted to check in and see how the Mrs. was holding up. I'm sure you know that its been longer than 12 hours; the symptoms have already begun I assume."_

Steve spared a look at Taylor who was standing across from him. Her skin was pale and a sheen of sweat was on her brow. "She's holding her own."

_"Very good. I knew she had to be tough if she married you."_ there was a pause long enough for McGarrett to wonder if the line had been disconnected. Then The Serpent continued, _"There are direction programmed into that phone of yours. Follow the instructions and you'll be that much closer to buying your wife another day of life. I'll be in touch."_

When the line went dead, Steve froze. It was obvious that they were being watched but there was nothing he could do about that. It was a dangerous game to play and he was on his last life but McGarrett had no choice.

Steve scrolled through the phone until he found the instructions. He read and re-read the short and simple list before hanging his head with a low growl.

"What's it say, Steve?" Taylor asks.

"You need to rest before tonight." Steve ignores the question and goes to takes Taylor back to the bedroom.

"I don't want to rest. I can't rest while you're out being some psycho's puppet! What did it say?"

Steve pursed his lips in a tight line, not liking what he was about to say. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep her in the dark, he says, "It's the address to a bank on the Main Land... I'm to steal ten thousand dollars and deliver it to a location in the jungle."

"Oh," Taylor takes the news in and eyes the gear still layer out neatly. "Ohh..."

"I can't do this. I can't just rob a bank." as he runs his hand through his hair, Steve begin to form a plan. One that would get Taylor a cure and put The Serpent behind bars.

He just wished it wasn't this hard.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

* * *

Danny was confused.

First, after Steve's 'news' and sudden departure, he had locked himself in his office like a child, not wanting to talk to anyone. He had sat at his desk for hours, waiting by the phone, silently praying that the SEAL would call or text the reason behind the days events.

It never happened.

After a short argument with Chin and Kono about what to do next, he decided to drive to McGarrett's home where he'd demand answers.

And to get his Camaro back. He hated driving Steve's truck. It was too large for him.

He rolled to a stop in the driveway of McGarrett's home and instantly knew something was wrong. The front door was ajar, allowing the afternoon sun entrance into the home. Danny drew his weapon after he exited the vehicle and carefully made way towards the front door. The lock had been kicked in and wood splinters littered the floor.

"Steve?" he called out hesitantly as he moved further into the home. The images of broken items and disheveled furniture was a clear cause for him to be worried. "Steven? Taylor? It's Danny,"

Still no answer.

He swept his weapon from side to side as he cleared each room he went through and each room was in the same disarray as the last. It was when he came to the guest bedroom that he came across a trail of blood.

Hoping for the best but preparing for the worse, he broke the doorway threshold where he came across a body.

"Oh, damn." It wasn't Steve or Taylor, but a figure dressed in dark clothing and a pool of blood around their head and torso. Danny knelt down and placed two fingers to the persons neck and sighed when he didn't feel a pulse. After he cleared the second floor he called Chin.

Ten minutes later and McGarrett's home was a crime scene. Danny had pulled Chin and Kono aside to go over what they knew-or in this case didn't know.

"Do you think that's one of The Serpent's men?" asked Kono. The person was male, and had an array of different weapons. Most notably was the handgun that lay a few feet from where they died, a few rounds missing.

"I don't know. Maybe word, somehow, got out that it was all a rouse and The Serpent wanted to get Steve and Taylor out of the way quickly." Chin comments as he turns to Williams.

Danny thinks for a moment before saying, "If Steve did anything to tip him off, or realized that their cover was blown, he would've first made sure that Taylor was somewhere safe before anything happened to her."

"So, where is she?"

"That's what we need to find out."

Chin says, "Okay, so, what about our dead guy?"

"Could've surprised them and ended on the wrong side of a few rounds. Steve keeps a few weapons in the house, we'll know for sure if the guy was killed by one of McGarrett's."

"Do you think that's what Steve turned in his badge? Because his cover was blown?" Kono asked the question that was on each of their minds. A question that no one had an answer to.

"Detective Williams?"

Danny turns to face an HPD officer who had a worried look on her face. "Yes?"

"We just got a 911 call from a bank about a robbery in progress."

"Okay," Danny wasn't sure where the officer was going with this so he waited for her to continue.

"One of our officers in the area ran the plates on what he believes in the get away car. It's a black Camaro registered in your name."

* * *

"Do you think this'll work?" Taylor wills the words to come out of her mouth, nerves making her palms shaky and sweaty against the steering wheel. She didn't want to think about what Steve was getting ready to walk into, or of what will happen if the plan fails.

"It will. I promise." Steve adjusted his gear and grabs the mask resting in the center hold of the car.

The plan was simple. So simple, in fact, that Steve would've laughed had the moment not been so serious.

Steve took a chance and redialed the only number in the call history of the phone he was given. No one answered so he sent a text explaining what he needed for his plan. It was only after he told The Serpent that his watch-man was dead, that a decoy man was sent to a different location in Danny's Camaro while Steve and Taylor went to the real location.

As Steve checked and rechecked his gear while sending worried looks to Taylor who was sitting behind the wheel, he hoped that his team would be far enough away that they wouldn't see how they've been tricked.

"You remember what you're suppose to do?" asks McGarrett, just to make sure that Taylor was still with him. Evening was rolling in fast and he didn't know how long it would take to get to the location in the jungle.

"Yeah, yeah, when you get back, I'll drive three miles before you, um," She pauses, unable to remember what else there was. "Dammit."

"I'll drive the rest of the way." Steve reached over and squeezed her hand in comfort. "Don't worry."

Taylor managed a half smile. Squeezing back she whispers, "Please be careful."

She watched Steve leave, the empty bags held tight in one hand and his weapon in the other. She prayed that no one would get hurt on last time before putting the car in drive and heading to the back of the bank.

McGarrett, meanwhile, waited until he saw the dark green sedan pull away before he checked his watch. The time was a quarter till five. It was time to move.

With the mask already drawn down his face, he pulled the bank door open with a crash and opened fire upon the ceiling. "Everybody out!" he yells. He then aims his weapon at a clerk behind the counter, closet to the back exit. "No you. You're going to help me."

Screams rang out all around as he let off a few more rounds. He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and aimed at the guard who had gone to draw his own weapon, "Don't do it, man. Get out!" Steve didn't want to shoot anyone, but the guard didn't budge.

Knowing that he'd regret his actions at one point or another, he fired at the guards arm. A cry of pain sounded thereafter, the guard clutching his wound. "The next one's going in your chest! Out!"

Steve knew it was at best only a graze, but the guard didn't realize that. He stumbled over towards the door where some brave soul had lingered behind to aid him. His mental clock was ticking down fast; lest than two minutes before HPD showed up. Hopefully they were busy on the other side of town with the decoy.

"Go put ten thousand dollars in here." he tosses the bags over the counter at the shaking man. Thankfully the clerk quickly did as he was told. Steve followed the man and kept the weapon aimed while the bags were filled.

Once that was done, Steve took the bags from the man and says, "You're free to go." then turns and runs to the back door.

**Things are getting intense.**

**Review?**


End file.
